


Tattooed Angel

by CodeBlooded



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Amane and Akefia are Siblings, M/M, non-cannon sibling relationships, personal rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlooded/pseuds/CodeBlooded
Summary: After Highschool, Akefia and Malik promised each other that they would get tattoos together one day. Will they be able to make it happen? Will they meet new people in the process?





	Tattooed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, basically I have heavily edited this story while I am getting back in the rhythm of writing. I decided to rewrite this because I liked the idea but cringed at the execution. I hope this rewrite does it justice, even though I am not that good. Still trying to improve and all!
> 
> Please give criticism where it sees fit if you choose to review in that way (example: rushed plot, grammar, writing style etc.) If not, then I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Note: I know there are people who are on the fence about using ‘Akefia’ for TKB’s name. Though I use it, it’s mainly because there will be another installment where Y. Bakura appears under the name ‘Bakura’. (It’s another re-write that I plan to hack the shit out of)
> 
> Note: Y.Marik is called Marik in this story and Marik Ishtar is called Malik. I was contemplating using Kek for Y.Marik, but I didn’t want to use it without permission since I wasn’t the creator of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its plot, characters, art, and concepts. They belong to the creators alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After high school, Akefia and Marik promised each other that they would get tattoos together one day. Will they be able to make it? Or will they meet new people along the way?

"You are not getting one, that’s final!" A disgruntled voice echoed down the dim hallway. Following the voice past family photos of various sizes, it could be traced back to a man whose tanned arms were neatly crossed over his chest. Though the pale line of skin slipping out from under the leather band argues how natural it is. Normally tame, the man's blue bangs slipped from the black ribbon that restricted his hair, falling into a disarray around his murky, green eyes. Akiro Tsuko was normally a placid, well spoken man. He especially held himself with a stoic pride around his colleagues and fellow researchers.  **  
**

However, he cannot help but loosen his tongue and shed his passive demeanor when he is with his son. ****  
** **

"Why do you even care, it’s not like its your skin!" A deeper voice replied, belonging to a young man who stood before his father. Silvery locks framed his narrowed lavender eyes, the wispy strands barely grazing a pale intersecting scar that ran straight down from his right eye. ****  
** **

"Can you please stop fighting? You always argue when Papa’s home." A soft voice mingled with the others from the kitchen table. There sat a young girl whose short, snowy locks laid in soft curls against her shoulders. Her pale hands wrung together anxiously while her gentle pink irises looked between the two. ****  
** **

But her plea fell on deaf ears when her father ignored her to in favor of continuing his rant. "But why a tattoo? You’ll just regret it when your older and get it removed. I am not letting you waste my money one something so foolish, Akefia." He argues, trying to make his son accept his reasoning. Amane only sighed, slumping further into her seat, the white shirt beneath her red, pink, and white plaid dress wrinkling the further she shrank. ****  
** **

" _Your money_ ? Like I would even ask for it!" he said, crossing his own arms over his red shirt, unintentionally mimicking his father. He pulled his upper lip back into sneer, the twin scars across his right cheek pinned higher along his face. ****  
** **

His father could only sigh as he too allowed his face to further contort in frustration. Adjusting the thin frames back into place from the bridge of his nose, he began to rub small circles into his temples. "But, why a tattoo?"  ****  
** **

"I promised a friend that I would get one with him after his eighteenth birthday." Akefia said casually. ****  
** **

"What-? That was years ago!” His father said, raising his voice. His hand left his right temple and returned to its place across his chest, wrinkling his white button up in the process. “Why would you- do you have any idea how that could affect my image?"  ****  
** **

"What, are you afraid that I will embarrass you with your colleagues, Father?” Akefia spat. ****  
** **

“Yes! Your actions reflect on me! Just as their own children‘s!” Akiro stared at his son, dumbfounded. How can he not understand this? ****  
** **

Akefia fell silent, choosing not to feed into his father’s anger any longer. He didn’t understand Akiro’s life of academia nor the others who choose to follow the same path as him.  ****  
** **

"Look, we will talk about this later. Just cancel your plans for the day before you make any more mistakes." Akio ordered, his tone lowering while his son gawked at him. ****  
** **

“I will not!” Akefia exclaimed, his arms unfolding only to hang in front of him with open palms. “We’ve been planning it for months! I have worked almost every damn day this summer to pay for it!” He let his hands turn to fists when he dropped them to his sides. “You can’t stop me.” ****  
** **

“You will not swear in my house!” Akiro shouted, his own hands balling into fists. “And yes, I can. Where do you think you put your phone last? Your keys? How about your wallet?” He cocked his head, as if patronizing his son for his stupidity. “Nice try, but you’re homebound.”  ****  
** **

Akefia growled in frustration, his hands now curling and uncurling. “How did you even know!” ****  
** **

Akiro only rolled his eyes, “Technology is a wonderful tool these days. Especially when your friend sent me a link to a parlor, thinking it was you.” With that, he turned his back to his son and left the kitchen. “If anything, blame him.” ****  
** **

Akefia glared at his father’s retreating back before turning to run up the stairs towards his room. ****  
** **

Meanwhile, Amane sat at the kitchen table looking tired and awkward, flinching when she heard her brother slam his door shut. Every time their father visits, the two would always find a way to fight. She didn’t see the point in trying to break them up anymore if it meant that she would be ignored by her father or kindly told not to interrupt by her brother. She knew Akefia did not want her to get dragged into their disputes, but that doesn't mean she enjoys listening to them.  ****  
** **

Shakily, Amane got up from the table and walked into the family room where Akiro sat on the recliner, book in hand. "Papa, why did you do that?" She asked, giving her father a look of disbelief.  ****  
** **

"It doesn’t matter anymore, what’s done is done." Akiro spat, his eyes never leaving the page. ****  
** **

Amane signed as she walked further into the room to sit on the plush couch next to his chair. "But it does Papa. Akefia is an adult now, you can’t make his choices.” ****  
** **

Akio sighed in frustration, closing his book in the process. "Well if he is an adult, then why is he still in my house, using my money! He is twenty two for god sake! He should have been out of the house by now while he finishes Uni!” ****  
** **

"He’s here to take care of me.” Amane argued, before mumbling softy “unlike you…” ****  
** **

"And what a fine example he is setting!” Akiro spat in annoyance, massaging his forehead. Amane looked down at her lap, finding her hands wrung together once more. She only looked up again when her father signed. “Look, I am sorry for yelling, but I am tired and my headache is not helping my mood. Could you make me a cup of tea?” He asked her softly, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.  ****  
** **

Amane only sighed, getting up to do as her father asked. ****  
** **

"Does anyone listen to what Amane has to say? Oh no, no, no, of course not, they only hear what they want. Children the lot of them." Amane muttered to herself as she filled the kettle with water from the sink. "Go make me tea Amane; Papa has a headache." She said, imitating her father’s voice as she placed the kettle on the stove, setting the burner to high.  ****  
** **

Amane sighed to herself, frustrated with her family’s behavior. She returns to her place at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers along the table top as she waits for the whistle. She didn’t dislike the idea of her brother getting a tattoo, in fact she encouraged it. Letting him be his own person rather than what their father wanted him to be. ****  
** **

Pursing her lips, she got up a few minutes later when the kettle began to sing. She carefully poured the boiling water into the ceramic teapot after she prepped it with tea leaves, then fixed her father’s drink in a small, blue mug. Carefully carrying to steaming water, she walked through the living room threshold. Quietly approaching her father, she saw that he decided to move to the couch as opposed to the recliner. Carefully, she handed him the hot beverage. "Here you are Papa."  ****  
** **

Amane then swiftly left the room before her father can ask her to stay and sit with him. She slips up the stairs quietly, opening her brother's door just an inch to look inside. Unsurprisingly, she found him lying on his bed, blaring music through his headphones. Shaking her head softly, her white curls brushing against her pale cheeks, she closes the door without a sound. ****  
** **

Slipping past, she enters her father's bathroom. Immediately she went to the toilet seat and lifted the heavy lid from the tank as quietly as possible. Submerged inside the water was a gallon zip lock bag with three smaller bags inside, each one containing either a wallet, car keys, or a cell phone. She had seen her father hide her brother's things in here before when Akefia was in high school. She chose not to tell either one of them with the chance that her father may actually invest in a safe if Akefia suddenly knew where to look. ****  
** **

After plucking the wet bag from the water, shaking it a few times to rid it of as much water as she could, she returned the heavy lid back to its original position. Amane raced out of the bathroom and straight into her brother's, bag in hand. Without giving Akefia any warning, she pounced onto his stomach, giggling when he let out a shrill yelp. As she did this, she let go of the plastic bag just as her arm reached the side of the bed next to the wall, so her brother couldn’t see it.  ****  
** **

Akefia ripped off his headphones and mock glared at his little sister. "Amane! Why did you do that you little dork?" Akefia asked as a playful grin broke out on his face. He grabbed her into a playful headlock and dug his tan knuckles into her snow white hair. This drove the girl into another fit of giggles, squirming in his grip. ****  
** **

"Hehehe, Akefia! Stop it!" She squealed in delight. He chuckled lightly before releasing her from his hold. She calms down after that, playfully rubbing her neck as she gasped for air, "Finally away from the smell!" She couldn’t help laughing again when Akefia balked and insisted he already bathed that morning, though he did check immediately after his claim, just to be sure. He gently grabbed her by the waist and set her in his lap with both of their legs stretched out in front of them, side by side. ****  
** **

"You little dork, what is your real reason for coming in here?" Akefia inquired as he turned off his music, his headphones hanging loosely around his neck. ****  
** **

“Do I need a reason?” She asked in faux naivety. However, when she saw that Akefia wasn’t buying it, she huffed. “Oh all right! Ruin my fun why don’t you!" She crawled out of his lap and towards the side of the bed. Akefia watching in confusion as she reached past the covers, which only led to bewilderment when he caught sight of the clear bag. He was even more surprised when she held it out to him. ****  
** **

"Amane, how did you get these?" He asked as he took the plastic bag from her outstretched hands. He immediately opened each of the bags to check if there were any damages to its contents and let out a breath of relief when he found each was dry. "Does Akiro know you have this?" ****  
** **

She shook her head. "Papa doesn’t know... Actually I think he should be asleep right about now." Seeing her brother's confused look, she looked at the converter she picked at before she continued, "He said his head was hurting and asked for tea. I thought a good herbal would help him relax enough to take a nap." ****  
** **

Akefia looked at her with soft eyes while a small frown crept onto his face. He then reaches out, pulling her into a gently hug. "Amane, you shouldn’t have done that,” He said into her hair, but a smile still crept onto his face nonetheless, “but thank you. Why did you do this for me?" ****  
** **

She nuzzled into his embrace, resting her head on his broad shoulders. "I know, but you worked so long and hard just to earn enough to get this tattoo with your friend. You seemed so excited to do this. It just didn’t seem fair for Papa to try and veto your decision.” She said, looking up at her older brother with her kind, lavender-pink eyes. “Sorry.” ****  
** **

"Its ok, but don’t do it again” He chided.  ****  
** **

They were silent for a few more moments, Akefia giving his sister a tight squeeze before letting her go. “Do you know how much I love you?” Akefia whispered, running his tan hand gently through her hair. “Seriously, I would not trade you for anything in the world.” ****  
** **

"Yeah, I wouldn’t trade you either.” Amane lets out a breathy laugh. Her brother only chuckled, suddenly ruffling her hair before he stood up from his bed, bags in hand. ****  
** **

……... ****  
** **

"Wait, so you’re not gonna do it?" A voice rang throughout the inside of the small parlor that sat snugly between a small café and a candle shop. Inside the well lit store, surrounded by different designs varying from skulls to flowers, was an Egyptian man. He stood at the counter, his kohl rimmed, lavender eyes looking the clerk up and down in disappointment. He brushed his blond bangs back from his widow's peak, his grey, camo shirt just raising above the waistband of his pleather pants in the process. ****  
** **

"I don’t know what to tell ya, sorry.” A confused baritone responded, the owner shrugging from his slouched position atop the glass counter, his crossed arms resting over top of the sketches and earrings inside. The clerk was a tall, bronze skinned man. While the roots of his blonde hair ran towards the back of his head, the tips clustered and flared out in every way possible. The man's inquisitive eyes were a captivating shade of violet. His black muscle shirt fell flat against his chest as he stood up straight from the counter. ****  
** **

Malik’s eyes flicked to the man’s name cards on the table, reading his name in Japanese and, surprisingly, Arabic. _‘Marik, huh?’_ ****  
** **

His eyes darted back up to the man, crossing his arms casually. “That’s a shame then.” ****  
** **

Marik only sighed, giving his customer a perturbed look. "If it has anything to do with the artist, I assure you he is more than qualified. I’m only his apprentice, though. I do piercings, but that’s about it." ****  
** **

But Malik was still unsure about this. He and his friend had researched the websites of most the tattoo parlors in the city. When they looked at their website, it seemed legitimate. Customers left reviews of their high quality ink work, pleasant staff, flexible appointment times, and the variety of their designs. They even had side by side photos of their designs and the finished products. ****  
** **

But the website had very few photos of its staff. Most of them consisted of Marik preparing tattoo and piercing needles and barely a handful of him with smiling customers, such as one with a white haired man. He seemed like a frequent patron, they way he was smiling and showing off his sleeves with an arm around Marik’s shoulder. But that was about it.  ****  
** **

It all felt a little misleading to him. ****  
** **

When Marik saw the uncertainty on his face, he couldn’t help but blurt out, “Just look at my arms!” He quickly stuck his arms out, allowing his customer to have a full view of his ink. “Trust me, he is really good. Hell, the guy collaborated with me to make these."  ****  
** **

Malik looked at the clerk’s arms and to say he was impressed was an understatement. Circling Marik’s right bicep was a battered, silver snake with a small, golden apple in its mouth. Across the snakes torso was a bloody scar that spelled out the words _sinful betrayal_ . On his left bicep was a statue of a woman dressed in a toga, her hair taken into a ponytail. The woman's eyes are covered with a blindfold as she holds a scale up in her left hand with a sword in her right. On each plate of Lady Justice’s scales was an outline of a man, their backs facing the other. Etched into the base of her statue are the words, _Trusting Blindly_ .  ****  
** **

The shading was marvelous and the lines were clean, as if there was no hesitation with each line. “This is amazing.” Malik said, his hand hovering over the yellow shading surrounding the statue.  ****  
** **

“Thanks.” Marik said, a small smile grazing his face. “I wanted to make something out of my life and, he helped. Literally and metaphorically.” His eyes following the scales of that made up the viper. ****  
** **

"Literally? Metaphorically?” Malik asked, “There are stories behind them?” Malik couldn’t help himself, letting his curiosity get the better of him. ****  
** **

Marik looked at Malik in surprise, not expecting him to be so inquisitive about his tattoos. “Yeah.” The tall man said lamely, a little tongue tied at his enthusiasm. He quickly cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean yes. They’re a little long though, and more than a little personal.” Marik finished awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck just to do something with his hands besides wring them together. ****  
** **

Malik smiled at the clerk’s awkwardness, obviously not used to being asked this question. “Could I hear it sometime, maybe over a drink? I know a nice bar we can visit downtown.” Malik asked, leaning against the glass counter as he looked up at the taller man. ****  
** **

“U-uh...” Marik stuttered. ****  
** **

“Why don’t I give you my number before I leave?” Malik insisted, his smiling growing when he saw a small blush spread across the bridge of the Clerk’s nose. _‘He’s so cute.’_ ****  
** **

“Y-yeah sure.” Marik stuttered. He looked away in embarrassment, the heat spreading across his cheekbones and to the tips of his ears.. _‘Fucking hell.’_ ****  
** **

The two stood there in silence before a while before Marik finally composed himself enough to look back at his customer. "Well, why don't we get back to business." ****  
** **

Malik pouted a little, before shrugging and standing up straight again. "Yeah sure.”' Malik nodded with a grin. He quickly left the front desk and grabbed one of the binders he was leafing through while waiting for Akefia to show up. When he returned to the counter, he quickly flicked through the pages, trying to find the design he wanted. ****  
** **

After going back and forth between the pages, he finally found the art he liked. It showed a circle with two wings coming out the sides. "I actually found this one on your website a month or two ago." Malik turned the binder around, pointing to the design he wanted.  ****  
** **

Marik only nodded, taking out a form behind the counter and writing the code: 'W2#8' in the box labeled ‘Tattoo’. He then reaching into the page protector and took out a printed duplicate from behind the original, attaching it to the form with a paperclip. ****  
** **

"Ok, and where would this go on your body?" Marik questioned, looking down at the form. “However, it is store policy that I inform you we do not tattoo or pierce body parts located in the area of an individual's genitalia and or anal cavity.” ****  
** **

Malik only stared at Marik with disturbed eyes. “People have actually requested that?” ****  
** **

Marik glanced up from the form, shrugging at Malik. “It may have happened more than once.”   ****  
** **

Malik just closed his eyes as he shook his head. “Let them do them and I’ll do me.” ****  
** **

Marik only chuckled in response. “Alright, and where would you like for your tattoo to be located?” ****  
** **

“Just under my shoulders and neck.” Malik told him, his hands pointing to the area in question.  ****  
** **

Marik just nods, checking a series of boxes before looking back up at Malik. "Will you be any additional coloring with the design or just the outline today?"  ****  
** **

“Uh…” Malik looked down as he contemplated the expense additional expense. He bit his lower lip, his lilac eyes darting back in forth, muttering a little under his breath. ****  
** **

However his train of thought was cut off when Marik spoke up again. "How about this. Stick with the line work today and the artist can give you an estimate on the price of color shading. That way if you want to come back, we can schedule you now so we know to expect you rather than do a walk in. Does that sound alright?” ****  
** **

Malik nodded, a relieved smile etching across his face. He couldn’t help but be glad the clerk wasn’t trying to pressure him into their business. “Yes, Thank you.”  ****  
** **

“Don’t mention it." Marik chuckled. “May I have your ID please?” Malik just nodded, handing Marik the plastic card from his wallet. _‘Malik Ishtar? Nice name.’_ He thought before checking the age. He quickly wrote down his name at the top of the page before looking up again. ****  
** **

“Is there anything else I can do for you today? Or will the tattoo be all?” He inquired handing the card back to his customer. ****  
** **

Malik’s face remained neutral when he nodded at the clerk and reached a hand into his pocket. “I want to get my ears pierced, so I can wear these.” He quickly extracted two traditional, Egyptian earrings from the plastic bag he pulled from his pocket. Attached to each ring was a pendant made up of a single golden ball attached to the flat side of a cone. Malik gave the earrings a mournful smile when he looked down at the small objects. ****  
** **

Marik looked at the earrings in the other’s hand. “May I see one?” He asked. ****  
** **

Malik looked at the other warily, before giving a small nod. “Just be careful with them. They were my mother’s.” ****  
** **

Marik nodded, gingerly taking one earring and examining the diameter of the ring before handing the jewelry back to Malik. “I’ll be right back, I need to get a ring measure.” He said, but it was more of a mutter than anything. He quietly excused himself as he left counter and made his way to the seating area. ****  
** **

Malik only nodded, turning so that he can lean his back on the glass, elbows bracing his weight on either side of him. He looked at the art hanging on the walls just as the door chimed open. He flicked his eyes to the door just in time to see his friend close the door behind him. He heard Marik’s voice echo a greeting to the young man, but it barely registered it. ****  
** **

Instead, a grin spread across Malik's face as he walked up to the taller male, giving his a warm hug. "Akefia you made it!"

"You think I would break my promise? I am shocked and appalled." Akefia pouted as he returned the embrace with one arm.

"No, I expected your father to break your promise.” Malik chuckled as he pulled back from him. “When I tried to call your cell, it went straight to voicemail! I could only assume he was successful at that point. Can you really blame me?" He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ****  
** **

Akefia was about to respond when another voice cut him off, "I finally found the measurer. Some fucker stuffed it in between the couch cushions… again." Marik grumbled while he walked back towards the counter. Looking up, he finally saw the person who entered the parlor. "Ah, I see another wanderer has happened upon this fine little shop. Good, the subliminal messages are finally working." Marik laughed, standing behind the counter again. ****  
** **

Akefia’s eyes followed the man, a small grin on his face. “And you remind me of a Dungeon Master.” He couldn’t help but say.  ****  
** **

Marik only grinned as he carefully took one earring from Malik. "I get that sometimes. Though I think my DM is better.” He held the ring up to the device, trying to find the hole that is closest to the earring’s diameter. “But, since I can't read minds, only influence them, what brought you here today?" ****  
** **

"Just here to hold up a promise,” He grinned, clapping a hand down onto Malik’s shoulder, “getting a tattoo with my friend here." He pats the Egyptian on the same shoulder before removing his hand entirely. ****  
** **

His gaze lowered to the clerk’s hands only to widen. “Are those hers?” He couldn’t help but ask. ****  
** **

Malik only nodded with a sad smile on his face. “I can’t wait to finally carry her with me again.” He muttered, his eyes never straying from Marik’s. He relaxed a little when he felt Akefia wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. ****  
** **

Marik remained silent as the two quietly conversed. He hummed a little, finally finding the right hole. "Alright, the diameter on the ring isn’t too big. But since it is older jewelry, it’s diameter is at about two and a half millimeters. Will it be a problem if the piercing is for a gauge? It would mean a larger hole compared to the needle used at a store like Claire's.” Marik looked up from the measure, gingerly handing the earring back to Malik. ****  
** **

“I don’t care about the pain, but is there any difference in cost?” Malik asked, his eyes never straying from Marik's. ****  
** **

“Mmh, no, not really.” Marik said, a finger absently scratching the side of his cheek. “I mean, I guess it’s different from parlor to parlor, but we charge the same price if it were a regular piercing. The only difference is the earrings themselves.” ****  
** **

Malik nodded at this, a small relieved smile on his face. “Then it won’t be a problem.” ****  
** **

Marik returned the smile, “Cool, cool!” he said, pulling out another form. He then leaned forward over the counter and grabbed a few other pamphlets from the side wall.  He held out one pamphlet, depicting a shadowed shoulder with a fresh rose tattooed onto it. “This has some information on how to clean and care for your tattoo while it heals and settles.” He handed each a pamphlet before retrieving another, holding this one only out to Malik, “And this is on how to take care of your ears after they have been pierced.” Malik nodded taking the pamphlet, and flipping it over. ****  
** **

Marik quickly filled out the rest of the forms before looking back at Malik. “I am going to take the forms back. I will let you know when the artist has finished cleaning the equipment. Go ahead and take a seat on the couch while you wait." Marik instructed, pointing towards the black faux leather couches before disappearing down a hallway. ****  
** **

Malik nodded, and made his way over to the seating area with his friend right behind him. After sitting down, he let out a long shuttering breath as he laced his hands together. Akefia sat next to him, nudging his shoulder with his own. “You know you don’t have to do this today.” ****  
** **

Malik just shook his head with a large smile. “You fuckin kidding me? I am excited!” ****  
** **

Akefia returned it in kind, “That’s the Malik I know.” ****  
** **

The two conversed for another ten minutes before Marik called over to them. “Ok Malik, he just finished prepping the equipment." Marik smirked at the two, before turning to Akefia, "You can go with him and watch if you want. It could take a hour or two." ****  
** **

Akefia just smiled and shook his head. "No offense Malik, but I think I am going to wait out here."  ****  
** **

“Offense taken.” Malik shouted back while he followed Marik down the hall.  ****  
** **

Akefia just chuckled, kicking his legs up onto the plush cushions while setting a binder in his lap. When he heard footsteps, he turned and saw Marik standing in front of the entrance to the back rooms. "I’m going to prepare my equipment for the piercing later. The bathroom is the first door on the right in this hall way and Malik is in the room right across from it.” Marik said quickly. “If you get bored at all, you can come find me and I’ll 'keep you company'.” Marik put air quoted around his last three words. ****  
** **

"I feel like you shouldn’t put air quotes around ‘keep me company’?" Akefia said with air quotes of his own, smirking at the Clerk’s red face. “Might get the wrong idea.” ****  
** **

"Wha-! No, t-that’s not what I meant and you know it!" Marik stuttered out in embarrassment. ****  
** **

Akefia just rolled his eyes before returning back to the binder. "Sure, sure.” He drawled out. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone." ****  
** **

"But that’s not what I-!." Marik tried to get out, but he already knew he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed in defeat, leaving the lounge with hunched shoulders. ****  
** **

Akefia just snickered as put his red and black headset over his ears and relaxed into couch. He leafed through each binder slowly, taking in each design after another. Before long, Akefia found himself daydreaming, each song fading into the background of the scenes in his head. ****  
** **

**………**

As Marik predicted, a few hours leaped by before Marik was finally finished. Carefully laid across Malik’s upper back was a line of thick, black adhesive bandages that protected his new ‘wings’. He stood in the room’s threshold, nodding as the man inside talked for a few more minutes. He smiled, nodding one final time before Marik lead him into another room just next door.  ****  
** **

The man followed the two out of his room, but walked passed them in order to see if there were any other scheduled customers who came in. ****  
** **

It didn’t take long for his emerald eyes to land on the tan man lounging on the couch. His face sprouted a small smile and approached him, waving a hand in the man’s peripheral to get his attention.  ****  
** **

Akefia flinched a little, not expecting to see movement in the corner of his eye. He glanced up and was surprised to find a pale man bend at the waist above him. His white hair fell over his shoulder from his braid, giving Akefia a perfect view of all the earrings and bars decorating the shell of his ears. ****  
** **

The man took a step back, raising a hand has his smile diminished to a soft frown. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you." he spoke lightly, each word pronounced with a soft accented. ****  
** **

Akefia snapped out of his dazed with a small blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. "No, no, It’s alright!" Akefia just scratched the back of his head looking across at his feet that were placed on the other side of the couch. He quickly sat up, realizing how rude he was being. "I’m sorry.” ****  
** **

The man smiled again, tugging down on the sleeves of his grey and black striped shirt. “It’s quite alright, you can keep your feet there.” He said. “I’m Ryou.”  ****  
** **

“Akefia." He responded, returning the smile. ****  
** **

Ryou just rocked on his heels as the two fell into silence. When it became awkward, Ryou just walked around the large coffee table and took a seat next to Akefia. "So, what are you here for today?  ****  
** **

Akefia relaxed into the couch when the man finally took a seat. “Getting my first tattoo today.” ****  
** **

When he said this, a large smile instantly spread across Ryou’s face as he practically bounced on the cushions. "Awesome! A blank canvas, today is a good day!" Akefia just chuckled at the man's blatant enthusiasm. ****  
** **

Ryou’s smile grew even larger, his energy unwavering, even when he knew he should be acting more professional. "Thank you for choosing my...well _the_ parlor!" ****  
** **

Akefia couldn’t help but smile with him. _‘I can see now why people rate this place so high with employees like him around.’_ Akefia thought to himself. His smile faded though when he looked down at the binder in his hands, the last page staring up at him in mockery. With a sigh, he closed the binder. ****  
** **

Ryou looked at Akefia, his smile fading. “What’s wrong? Did none of them catch your fancy?” ****  
** **

Akefia looked up in a panic, shaking his head. “Naw, they were all amazing! They’re just not what I am looking for.” Akefia said, resting his head on the back of the chair. He wanted his tattoo to mean something. To be more than just another skull or tribal mark. ****  
** **

Ryou nodded in understanding. He stood from the couch and looked down at his customer. “Why don’t you follow me into the back room, we can do a custom design together.” He smiled down at Akefia, before making his way towards the back room with Akefia trailing behind him. He forewent retrieving a form, having more in the back. ****  
** **

When they entered the room, Akefia looked around in mild interest, noticing how organized it was with papers neatly placed in wall holders while the equipment laid flat on a rolling cart. “You can have a seat on the chair next to the cart.” Ryou said, pointing to the chair in the middle of the room. When Akefia sat down, it reminded him of the chairs he often sat on at the dentist’s office.   ****  
** **

Ryou rolled past him on a stool of his own, flipping on a monitor next to Akefia, which displayed different angles of the front lobby the two were just in. He quickly rolled back to the table before pushing back to Akefia’s side. The tanner man noticed that he had acquired a sketchbook from the table, along with pencils and erasers that he set on the rolling cart next to him. “Before we go any further, I assume you eighteen or older? If not I need to ask you to leave." ****  
** **

Akefia looked at him with an expression akin to deer’s in front of headlights. "Shit, I need to leave?” When Ryou looked at him with wide eyes, his guise fell as he burst out laughing. “I’m joking! I promise you I am twenty two.” Akefia even retrieved his wallet from his pocket so he could give his license to Ryou to check. ****  
** **

Ryou nodded, looking over the license carefully. "Hey, I have had teens about your stature come in here with fake IDs trying to get tattoos. I swear it’s not you, it’s just the law." Even after checking the birthdate, Ryou still held the card out to see if it had the holographic coating on the license. ****  
** **

As he was doing this, Akefia couldn’t help but comment, “Jeez, I know I should take that as a compliment and all, but compared to me, you look like you’re barely breaking 19.” ****  
** **

Ryou's expression suddenly changed from apologetic to irritation as he handed the ID back. "I am twenty three thank you very much." ****  
** **

To say Akefia was surprised was an understatement when he heard that the young man before him was actually a year older than him. "You must get carded a lot.” ****  
** **

Ryou shrank further into his seat, his irritation growing. “I would if I actually drank. I still get carded when I'm with people who drink!”  ****  
** **

Akefia blanched at the artist, his hands immediately shooting up in surrender, “How about we call a truce on this before this turns into death con five.” ****  
** **

“Deal.” Ryou nodded, sitting back up and handing Akefia back his ID. "Well, now that we know that we’re both legal, how about we get down to business?” As Ryou stopped talking, his face immediately flared into a rosy red. “That’s not what I meant!” ****  
** **

Akefia just smirked at the flustered man. “Your sure like to bum-rush your words don’t you~?” He drawled out, laughing as Ryou’s face got even redder. Resting his chin in his palm, he looked at Ryou in mock contemplation. “What is it with you and your co-worker accidentally spouting out innuendos, weak ones at that?” ****  
** **

Ryou, unable to respond save for making small whines, furiously shook his head from side to side. His pony tail whipped behind him, swinging around till it hit his face. Akefia just chuckled to himself all the while. ****  
** **

Taking a deep breath, Ryou finally calmed down. Though his face was still pink, he looked at Akefia with a smile on his face. “Alright, how about you tell me what you want to see in your tattoo. Do you want it to symbolize something?" Ryou asked, trying to forget his embarrassment. He leaned forward just a bit, putting his weight onto the top of the sketch book. ****  
** **

Akefia bit his lip, trying to organize his thoughts. “I honestly danno. Something from my life I guess?” He just shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “I should have thought this part through…” He muttered, staring at the ceiling. ****  
** **

“Hey its ok” Ryou reassured, “you think you’re the first person to come in here confused? Trust me its fine. If we need to push this off, we can just make this a consultation session!” ****  
** **

But Akefia just shook his head with a sign. “No, I don’t think I would get another chance like this if I put it off.” ****  
** **

Ryou just smiled, understanding. “Would you like to see mine? Maybe spark some inspiration?” ****  
** **

Akefia smiled at the ceiling before looking back at Ryou.. "Yeah, sure. Where are they?" ****  
** **

Ryou gave him an amused smirk. "Just on my arms for now. I’m getting a new addition soon though.” Ryou chuckled, rolling up his sleeves as far as they could go. ****  
** **

Wrapped around his left shoulder and down his wrist was a paper scroll. When Akefia looked at Ryou’s shoulder, the scroll's edges were sharp and the paper pristine with careful calligraphy scrawled in neat lines. But as Akefia’s eyes drifted further down the arm, he saw that it all but deteriorates to the point of it being completely burnt at his wrist. Not only did the paper’s condition deteriorate, but the handwriting and its contents did as well. Sentences were printed with jagged letters in uneven lines, most included blatant swears. While his face remained neutral, his eyes showed the deep depression he felt when he read the one word out of the mass of swears. The letters were written at the bottom edge of the scroll that was burned away, but it wasn’t hard to distinguish what the three little, fat letters spelled. They were just above where the artery in his wrist was, the ‘F’ easy to make out while the ‘g’ was less distinguishable with the lower half missing, making it look like an ‘a’ or a ‘c’. ****  
** **

Akefia immediately looked away, letting his eyes drift to his right arm Ryou just finished rolling his sleeve up on. He noticed that, just as the other, it was a full sleeve that extended onto his hand, where the outer side had a variety of gorgeously shaded flowers that weaved in and out of skulls. However, with the way Ryou moved his arm, he saw that his arm’s underbelly had various daggers drawing pools of blood that the flowers sprouted from. If Akefia looked closer, he would have seen how each blade turned thin white lines into art. ****  
** **

Akefia flicked his eyes back up to Ryou’s when he finally dropped his hands from the fabric pinned at his shoulders. He had a sad look on his face, though Akefia couldn't figure out why. “I won’t get into too much detail,” Ryou began, a small smile on his face as he looked down at his right arm, ”but my right arm is supposed to show the temptation of death being beautiful when its reality is rather ugly and painful.” He said, before quickly turning his gaze to his left arm. “And these are all the words people have said to me in my life that I use as motivation to improve, be it with my art or with my life. I have both the good and the bad because the good I keep close to my heart and the bad I can throw away.” ****  
** **

Ryou left his sleeves up, but remained quiet, as he fiddled with his fingers. Akefia opened his mouth, but immediately closed it, before repeating the action again. He didn’t know what to say, just stared at Ryou while the albino picked at his chipping nail polish. When Akefia took in a deep breath, he was cut off, “Sorry for making that awkward. These are just personal to me and while I don’t like talking about them, it doesn’t mean I don’t cherish them. I just-” Ryou stopped, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. “Sorry.” ****  
** **

“There is nothing to be sorry about!” Akefia said, placing a hand on the one resting on Ryou’s thigh. Realizing that was probably not the best thing to do, given how Ryou immediately stiffened at his touch. Akefia drew his hand back. “Sorry, sorry... I shouldn’t have done that.” Akefia muttered, wanting to smack his palm to his forehead. _‘I am such a dumbass’_ . ****  
** **

“It’s… It’s alright.” Ryou breathed, picking his sketchbook up again, needing something to hold on to. ****  
** **

“I meant it though.” Akefia said looking into Ryou’s emerald eyes. “You don’t have to be sorry for something I asked you to do.” ****  
** **

Ryou just nodded, leaning his chin on the top of his book, pushing his chair back and forth on the ground. "Did is help at all? Spark any ideas?” He grabbed his pencil from his cart just in case. ****  
** **

Akefia looked up at the ceiling in thought. _‘Something from my life? I mean, there is Malik, but I don’t love ‘im enough to warrant a tattoo. The narcissistic asshole would never live it down.’_ After a few more moments, he began to mutter out this own thoughts, vaguely recognizing the small pencil scratches that followed. “My sister, I think I want it to be about me and my sister.” ****  
** **

Ryou just nodded, taking note of it in the corner of his paper. “Could you tell me about her and your relationship. As far as your comfortable at least.” Ryou leaned back to his cart, quickly grabbing his thin frames and slipping them on his face. ****  
** **

Akefia just nodded staring at the corner of the room. "Well, she is fourteen. She is too nice for own good. Just like our mother.” Akefia rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger, sighing has he muttered out, “I don't deserve to have someone like her in my life.”  ****  
** **

_‘and neither does my father.’_ Akefia thought to himself silently.  ****  
** **

Akefia pulled his hand away, a small smile on his face as he looked at Ryou again, a little surprised. "Oh you have glasses?” ****  
** **

Ryou hummed in agreement, engrossed in his work. When he finally realized Akefia stopped talking, his head immediately shot up, his face flushing in embarrassment. “Wait wha-? I’m sorry, what?” ****  
** **

“I said you look nice with you glasses.” Akefia reiterated. ****  
** **

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I got locked in.” Ryou apologized, hiding his face behind his sketchbook. “But thank you, I am farsighted. I just… sorry.” He finished lamely, peering back up at Akefia when he sat up. ****  
** **

“Hey it’s alright.” Akefia reassured, leaning back in his chair. “Anyway, she patches me up whenever I get into fights. She would listen to me when I am frustrated or practicing a speech for school. We help each other with homework and around the house. I hold her when she cries. Hell I even braid her hair when she needs another hand getting ready in the morning." Akefia rambled on further about his sibling and Ryou just sat there and listening intently, a smile plastered on his face. ****  
** **

When Akefia finished is little drabble, Ryou’s pencil scratches filled the silence. “You two sound really close. Its cute.”  ****  
** **

Akefia remained silent, fighting off his blush as he watched Ryou work. “We are, thanks.”  ****  
** **

The two sat in silence as he worked, Ryou occasionally pulling out his phone to look up references. Finally, a small sound of enjoyment echoed through the room when Ryou finally put down his pencil. Rolling closer to Akefia, he quickly handed him a variety of designs. Ryou stared at Akefia as the other looked over his sketches, biting his lip in anticipation. “What do you think? I have a couple more on the next page but-” ****  
** **

“Its perfect.” Akefia breathed, pointing to the design in the top right corner. His fingers traced along the pristine petals of the lily, his eyes following its stem as it curled around the hilt and blade of a simple dagger. The thin stem filled each crack and nick in the metal of the blade, and yet it remained unharmed. ****  
** **

"Really?" Ryou looked hopefully at Akefia. ****  
** **

The man just nodded, smiling at the simple picture. “You captured us perfectly.” He said, at a loss for words. How... how could this man have created something he couldn’t even picture himself. "It is perfect, it is utterly perfect." Akefia smiled sweetly and looked at Ryou, who had a childish grin on his face. ****  
** **

"I am so happy to hear that!" Ryou exclaimed, proud he could help. He took the sketch book back from Akefia, picking up his pencil once more. “Alright, I just need to darken the lines on this real quick before I can transfer it onto the wax paper. Can you wait a little bit longer so I can get everything ready?”  ****  
** **

“Of course, take your time!” Akefia said, his lavender irises following Ryou’s hands as he worked. Akefia couldn’t take his eyes away from him, the process fascinated him as he traced the image onto wax paper and only to do it again with a pen. Before long, Akefia found himself shirtless with his chest against the chair’s back, Ryou having adjusted the seat for him. He shivered as the pale artist applied the stencil to his skin carefully to his left shoulder blade. ****  
** **

As Ryou gathered the different ink’s he needed, a soft knock echoed through the room. Both heads of white snapped towards the door to see Malik poking his head into their room, his ears freshly pierced. “Have room for two more?” ****  
** **

“Of course! Please come in!” Ryou smiled, pulling his neoprene gloves down onto his hands. “There’s a seat right over there.” He said, gesturing to the other rolling chair in the room which he happily took, moving to where he would see Akefia’s face.  ****  
** **

“You ready for this?” Malik asked, leaning his head on the back of his chair. ****  
** **

Akefia just gave him a wary smile, “Not as ready as I should be.” His friend just chuckled, looking up as Marik walked in, taking a seat next to Ryou. ****  
** **

“Did you close the shop? Akefia’s tattoo will take all afternoon to complete since he is getting color as well.” Ryou asked his apprentice. Marik went rigid, muttering a quick “be right back” before rolling out of room. ****  
** **

Ryou just laughed, pouring the ink into his machine. When Marik returned, having rolled past the door at first, Ryou finally turned on the machine.  ****  
** **

As soon as the buzzing started, Akefia tensed. "Hey, just relax.” Ryou reassured, turning the machine off so he could placing a hand on Akefia’s shoulder. “if you need me to stop just say, ok?" When Akefia gave him a thumbs up, he started his machine once again. “Ready?” He asked. ****  
** **

Akefia just gave a stiff nod, trying to relax as much as possible.  ****  
** **

Ryou just nodded and began his work. Akefia let out a grunt in pain, grabbing the chair’s headrest as he buried his face into the plush cushion. When he hear Malik laugh at his pain, he flipped him the bird. ****  
** **

………

To say that it didn’t hurt would be a lie, though he would not tell anyone else that. Akefia blushed when Ryou jokingly questioned if he saw tears building in the corner of his eyes. He did not cry damn it...or at least that’s what everyone else but the four of them will know. ****  
** **

It took roughly five hours until buzzing finally stopped, with several breaks in between for Akefia to relax and Ryou to instruct Marik on his technique with working near the shoulder blade and coloration when working with different skin tones. ****  
** **

Ryou removed his gloves and threw away his wipes. "Well my little trooper, it is done! How does it feel to have your first tattoo?" Ryou questioned with a teasing grin. He set his glasses on top of his head and grabbed Akefia’s red shirt and headphones, leading him out into the hall so can see the new addition to his skin. ****  
** **

Akefia groaned, when he stood up, ignoring Malik’s sniggers as he followed the artist to a mirror in the hallway. "I am glad that I got it done, but I was not ready for the pain." Ryou just smiled at him, handing the other a smaller mirror that once hung on the wall. ****  
** **

"Well it was close to you shoulder blade. There was less skin and fat to take away the pain. Do you at least like the job I did?" Akefia held the mirror up, tilting his body to see his new addition from different angles. Trading the mirror for his shirt and headphones, he gave Ryou a wide smile in the process. "I love it. Thank you so much! I would hug you, but it kinda hurts to lift my arm."  ****  
** **

"That’s alright.” Ryou raised his hands in front of him. “You will be sore for a little while but it will fade. Come on, let me get you a bandage so you can put your shirt back on.” Ryou then turned and darted back into his work room.  ****  
** **

Akefia just stayed there for a moment, looking back at his tattoo with a fond smile before following the awkward artist. Ryou nearly ran into him as he approached the door, but stopped just in time before colliding with his customer's chest. “Sorry about that.” He said, walking around Akefia with a black adhesive bandage. He quickly peaked the plastic lining back and stuck the bandage over the tattoo before leading Akefia towards the front of the shop where they found Malik and Marik chatting on the sofas. ****  
** **

Malik glanced over at the two, watching Akefia struggle to put his shirt back on. “Need help?” He asked with a smug grin. ****  
** **

“Yes actually.” Akefia admitted, staring his friend down. But Malik made no attempt to move, just looking at his friend with that god damn shit eating grin. ****  
** **

Ryou, ever the perceptive one, squeaked when he failed to notice Akefia’s strife. “Oh dear, let me help.” ****  
** **

Grabbing the soft material, Ryou gingerly helped Akefia maneuver his way into his shirt, the taller flushing all the while. _‘That fucker did this on purpose!’_ He thought, scowling internally. ****  
** **

When he finally had his shirt back on, Ryou made his way to the counter. “Let's get your rung up." He said. As Akefia followed the shorter male, he flipped his friend off again, his lips pursed and eyes wide. Malik and Marik just laughed at him. ****  
** **

Standing in front of the glass counter, Akefia watched as Ryou finished filling out his form and plugging the information into the old computer next to him. When he was finished, he turned to Akefia with a smile. "That, my good sir, will be eight hundred and two dollars, with tax applied." ****  
** **

Akefia nodded, expecting this, and took out his wallet. He pulled out his debit card and handed it to Ryou. Accepting it with a nod, he swiped the card and before handing it along with a receipt for Akefia to sign. "Here you are.” As Akefia put his card away, Ryou handed him another, smaller card underneath his actual receipt. “Here is my business card as well. Just in case your ink fades or if you have any other questions." Akefia nodded, taking the paper card from him. ****  
** **

When Ryou turned back to the two blondes, he finally noticed the looks the two were shooting him and Akefia. "I don't know if I should be unnerved by their facial expressions or curious to see how more identical they can be." ****  
** **

"I think unnerved is the best thing to feel. I’m scared to know the answer to your other question." Akefia said, glaring at the two from behind Ryou, mouthing “knock it off”, but that only encouraged the two even more. ****  
** **

"Hey Marik,” Malik drawled out, leaning over to the other blonde, though not breaking his gaze from Akefia, “did you know that Ryou goes to _our_ college?"  ****  
** **

Akefia’s eyes widened before looking down at the man in front of him. "Wait you do?" He asked in surprise. ****  
** **

"Hmm?" Ryou looked up at Akefia before nodding his head. "Yeah, Malik is in half my art classes. I am majoring in art and minoring in business.” ****  
** **

“Then how come I haven’t heard about you from him? It is literally hard to shut him up sometimes.” Akefia said, grinning as Malik shouted at him from across the store. ****  
** **

“Oh, that’s because I have to dress like a pampered prat for college so my business professors won't name grade me." Ryou answered with a shrug. Before Akefia could question him further on the subject, an annoying voice beat him to it. Again. ****  
** **

"Ok, enough of the chit chat." Malik said, standing from his seat. "Ryou, Marik and I were going to get dinner after you finished Akefia's tattoo. Do you wanna to come along as well?" ****  
** **

"Malik, are you going to bleed my wallet dry like the last time?" Akefia butted in irritably, remembering the last time the two 'hung out'. ****  
** **

"I’m sorry? Did I ask you?” Malik snipped. ****  
** **

Akefia’s eye twitched, but responded anyway. “No? but-.” ****  
** **

“No is right. I asked Ryou” Malik said, before focusing on the man in question. “So would you like to join us?” ****  
** **

“Sure, I would love to.” Ryou said, smiling at his new friend. ****  
** **

“Malik.” ****  
** **

“Great! We were thinking sushi or a hot pot tonight.” Malik continued.  ****  
** **

“Malik!” Akefia said, his voice raising.  ****  
** **

“You don’t have any allergies do you?” Malik asked, as he started walking with Ryou to the door. ****  
** **

“MALIK!” Akefia shouted, his hands balled into fists.  ****  
** **

“Yes?” He said, looking over his shoulder at Akefia. “Oh, you can come too if you want?” ****  
** **

Akefia merely huffed while his shoulders hunched over in frustration. He couldn’t help but ponder just how the two were even friends in the first place. Marik, bustling around the store, patted him on the shoulder as he passed by him. ****  
** **

“Hey, everything's locked up, Ryou. Ready to go?” Marik called out, making his way to the front door. ****  
** **

“Yeah, you guys can head out. I just need to set the alarm.” The artist responded. The three quickly exited the shop, followed by Ryou a few minutes later having turned off the lights, locked the doors, and armed the security system. ****  
** **

The four then drove through the city together, Malik and Marik side by side in the front of Marik’s car while Akefia and Ryou sat in the back. They talked the whole way to the restaurant, each pair carrying out their own conversation. Before long they all found themselves sitting around a hot pot. ****  
** **

After dinner, Malik and Marik decide to split ways from their two companions so they can see a movie down the road. Even though Ryou argued they shouldn’t split the party, he still hanged back with Akefia nonetheless, both agreeing they would rather look at shops or visit the city park.  ****  
** **

Wandering the streets, the two idly chatted before deciding to rest at a café and wait for the movie to end. As the two talked over their drinks, the more they came to enjoy the others company. ****  
** **

“So, wait, you don’t own the parlor?” Akefia asked before taking a sip of his cold brew. ****  
** **

Ryou just shook his head with a smile, setting his own cup of Chai tea onto the table. “Nope.” He shrugged, tilting his cup back and forth. “I am more of a manager in the store. The real owner usually handles the shop’s night hours. He actually lives in the shop, on the second floor.” Ryou added, taking a sip of his drink again. ****  
** **

“Ooh~.” Akefia tilted his head side to side, taking in this new information. “So is this a part time job for you or something? Like you work there until graduation or ...?” He asked, resting his face on his hand. ****  
** **

Ryou set his tea on the table again, before twirling a lock of his hair as he thought about his question. “I would guess that’s a plan. Owning my own shop sounds promising, and it would be a bonus if Marik wants to come work with me too.” Humming again, he reached forward and grabbed his cup. “Haven’t really thought that far ahead yet, if I am going to be honest.” ****  
** **

Akefia just nodded, taking another sip from his straw. “Glad to hear I am not alone on this boat.” He chuckled, letting his straw fall from his mouth. ****  
** **

Ryou laughed along with him, tilting his head down ever so slightly. When he spoke again, a sharp ding came out rather than his question. Looking down at the table, Ryou saw it was a text from Marik, saying the movie ended. “Looks like it’s time to meet up with them again.”  ****  
** **

Akefia’s face contorted, grimacing as he leaning his head back on the back of the booth. “Do we have to?” He whined childishly. ****  
** **

“Sadly, We do. Come on, lets go before they send the hounds to find us.” Ryou said, waving his hand at Akefia to follow him out of his seat. ****  
** **

As soon as the two exited the store, Akefia felt his phone start to buzz rapidly. Pulling out his phone, he sighed when he saw Malik had already sent eight messages, with more following close behind. ****  
** **

Ryou just laughed at Akefia’s pained expression before making his way back to Marik’s car.  ****  
** **

“MALIK! FUCKING HELL, WOULD YOU STOP!” Akefia yelled at his friend when they finally met up with the blond duo at the car.  ****  
** **

Malik paused his typing to look up at Akefia. Sending his friend a smile, before deleting what he typed. Without breaking eye contact, Akefia felt his phone vibrate again. He didn’t reach for it immediately, watching Malik to see if he would send any more. ****  
** **

When his tan finger’s stilled, Akefia slowly reached into his back pocket without looking away, and pulled out his phone.  ****  
** **

‘No.’ was the first message on his screen before a barrage of emojis and bitmojis followed.  ****  
** **

“MALIK!” He thundered, charging at his friend to grab his phone. But Malik just grinned, running to the other side of the car to avoid his friend's wrath. They two ran around the car a few more times until Marik finally had enough and blared his horn just when the two were passing by the hood again, Ryou laughing next to him in the front passenger seat. ****  
** **

“Fucking finally.” Marik grumbled when the two climbed into the back of the car. Bringing the engine to life, he pulled out of the parking lot and swiftly made his way back to the parlor. ****  
** **

When the four finally returned to the store, sure enough the parlor it was lit up like a Christmas tree once again, with a few additional cars in the parking lot. When Akefia stepped out the the vehicle with Malik, he walked past by the dirty, white bumper to knock on Ryou’s window. ****  
** **

The pale man jumped a little, looking up from his phone, before pulling the window down to let Akefia lean on it. “I had a really great time with you tonight.” he said, a blush dancing across the bridge of his nose. “Hope we could do it again sometime?” He asked, his head tilted to the side with a hopeful look. ****  
** **

Ryou was caught off guard, before smiling, nodding his head. “Yeah sure, give me your phone.” When Akefia handed it over, Ryou quickly opened his messaging app and sent himself a text message. He quickly handed the phone back with a small smile of his own. “But try to message me when I am not in class. It would be appreciated.”  ****  
** **

Akefia just nodded with a dumb smile on his face before they all went their separate ways, Marik quickly pulling out of the lot with Ryou in tow.  ****  
** **

Akefia’s lopsided smile remained on his face even when he parked his car thirty minutes later. He quietly slinked into his house, careful to avoid his father’s study that with alive with the dim light of his lamp.  ****  
** **

He softly knocked on his sister's bedroom door. When he heard a soft come in, he quickly opened the door, slowly closing it behind him. When he turned around, he noticed that she was sitting at her desk, light scratches and colored pencils surrounding her. He just smiled and approached Amane, wrapping his arms around her when he got close enough. ****  
** **

"Oh, hi Akefia. How did it go? What did you get?" Amane asked softly, leaning her head on her brother’s shoulder, but didn’t look away from her rabbit. ****  
** **

"It went great. I’ll have to show you it in the morning when I clean it.” He said, looking at the cartoon animal on the printer paper.  ****  
** **

Amane just smiled, setting her green pencil down to nudge her head against her brothers. “That’s great to hear, I’m excited!” ****  
** **

The two stayed like that for another moment before Akefia removed himself so he could sit comfortably on His sister’s bed. Amane took this time to tape her picture to the wall, among the others she drew. Akefia’s eyes danced over each photo, seeing the bits of improvement over time. ****  
** **

“How was the artist? Was he pierced and tattooed all over?” Amane asked, bringing Akefia from his thoughts. ****  
** **

He merely laughed, patting the side of the bed in invitation. “No, not really. He has sleeves and ear piercings, but not much more. I think you two would get along well." Akefia sighed with a smile on his face. ”I may have to bring him by the house when Akiro isn’t home.” He whispered softly. ****  
** **

Amane sat next to her brother cross legged. “Like when you invite Malik over or like when Ishizu invites Mai over?" ****  
** **

Akefia snickered at his sister’s descriptions of friends and lovers. "Like Ishizu and Mai, Amane." He said, wringing his hands in his lap. ****  
** **

The white haired girl just smiled at him. She climbed to her knees and leaned over to give him a hug. "Awww, that is so cute! I am so happy for you Akefia. I want to meet him as soon as possible." she whispered loudly. **  
**

Akefia smiled at her, returning the hug with a tight one of his own. "You have no idea how much I love you.” He muttered into her hair, too muffled for her to hear. _‘Because of you, I was able to find a tattooed angel.’_ He thought, letting his eyes slip closed. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Amane’s and TKB’s sibling relationship was inspired from Kamy’s “Kura and Amane in the after life” Comics. Here is the link to their tumblr for more of their art: http://kamydrawstuffs.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the edit, and if your interested in reading the original, it is on FF.net under the same title. It’s random but I won’t take it down. it’s a memory like anything else. 
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate everyone of you for reading it and those who write on this site. I look up to a lot of you!
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
